


Take A Break

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Couch Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Markus needs a break, Simon will take all 17m37s of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the OTP NSFW Challenge Day 5: Blowjob. Whoops there's feelings in here.

Markus quietly stepped up behind Simon, wrapping his arms around the other android’s waist and resting his forehead on his shoulder.  Simon reached back to place his one hand on Markus’ head protectively. “You need a break.” He assessed after a quiet moment.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.” Simon turned in his arms, embracing Markus warmly and letting the other Android bury his face in his shoulder.

“I miss you.”

“You see me every day.” Markus made a dissatisfied sound and shrugged just slightly. He held is hand out to the side and Simon took it, easing into the interface happily. He was bombarded with so many things it took him a full minute to sort through them. Laws and regulations and meetings and outreach and rallies. But, underneath it all, longing. He saw moments where Markus was working and caught Simon's gaze across the conference table, momentarily shutting out conversations with others. Moments where Markus would lose focus just to seek out Simon's presence in a room. Spikes of cognitive function when Markus wanted to spend time with Simon but had to fight against the preference in order to put on the mask of a leader and meet the public.

"It'd be nice to spend some time just us though." Markus admitted a their hands broke apart. Simon's frowned with the admission, because it barely broke the surface of how Markus was feeling.

"I can do that." Simon pulled Markus into a nearby custodial closet with a sly smile. “See? Privacy.”

“Definitely the romantic date I was thinking of.” Markus smiled indulgently.

“I do what I can.” Simon joked, holding both of the other android’s hands. Markus’ indulgence faded to loving awe as he brought his hand to Simon’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. The interface was a byproduct of the intimate contact, and Simon allowed his own feelings to transmit this time: Love, empathy, and relief. He stepped closer, his leaning into Markus’ form  and placing his free hand on his hip. Markus’ hand moved to the back of Simon’s neck, holding him in place.

The kiss eased into something deeper, each realizing just how much they had missed each other's contact. Markus pushed his tongue into Simon's mouth, humming in delight. Simon pulled away and tilted his chin toward the ceiling, inviting Markus to kiss and suck at his neck in the way that always made his knees weak. "How long do you have?" He posed. He could tell Markus was feeding off of his affection laced with lust.

"Seventeen minutes and thirty seven seconds." He muttered against the synthetic skin. His hands smoothed around Simon's waist to his back possessively. "I'm so happy that I can love you." He offered, smiling wide.

"Soon this will all calm down." Simon reassured him, holding their bodies tightly together for a moment. "But for now…" He maneuvered away from Markus and then dropped to his knees. "I'll take what I can get." He  unbuttoned Markus' slacks and let them drop to the floor with minimal effort. Markus looked down at him, still smiling as he laced his fingers into the blonde's hand on his left hip.

Simon stroked him to hardness quickly, biting his lip in anticipation and pleasure at having Markus enjoy his attention. Internally, a timer counted down the time Markus had said he could spare. He wasn't about to waste valuable time by pleasuring himself this time, and was licking up the underside of Markus' cock while making eye contact with the android over him in less than a minute. Through their connection, he could tell that Markus' processors were operating at maximum efficiency in preparation to take in the influx of data that accompanied intimacy and touch; Markus wanted this.

Markus pleaded his name as Simon took his cock all the way into his mouth. The sound was a lot for Simon to handle along with the interface, and the feeling went straight to his own dick, getting him hard as well. He bobbed his head quickly, letting his desire to please bubble though their connection and causing Simon to grin wide as he moaned with pleasure.

Simon pushed his hand into Simon's hair, careful not to pull, but encouraging him to take Markus deeper, move faster. "I love you so much, Simon." He keened, trying to focus against the pleasure, his circuits begging for _more_ more MOre _MORE._ The onslaught of desire had his eyes closing in order to shut out unnecessary stimuli. Simon shifted on his knees to sit up higher, using both hands to hold Markus' hips in place as he swallowed around his dick and squirmed to get friction to his own erection.

He could feel every wave of pleasure that had Markus reeling. Felt every bit of Markus' orgasm as he ejected simulated cum down Simon's throat and let out quiet pleased noises in the small room. He palmed his own cock for a moment before making himself stand and pulled Markus against his chest again. Markus made a valiant effort to get his hand inside Simon's jeans, but Simon pushed his hand away,

"Later." He demanded, though he wanted it every bit as much as Markus wanted to give it to him.

"Simon, let me…" he tried again, but Simon kissed him instead.

"Take tomorrow off. I can reschedule your meetings." The blonde offered, crouching to pull Markus' pants up and refasten them carefully. Markus forced a sigh with a breath meant to cool his systems.

"You think I should?"

"No. I _want_ you to." Simon tried to smile, but looked away as Markus thought over the prospect.

"Okay." He promised, running his hand through Simon' hair and over his cheek before reaching for the door handle. Before slipping out, Simon caught his hand. He didn't need to speak the heartfelt sentiment.

_I love you too._


	2. My Home Is With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus makes good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15- sweet and passionate. This is a companion piece to ‘Take a Break’ from earlier in the month, though they don’t have to be read together. Still writing on my phone, so please be patient, Simarkus, rated E.

Markus was working when Simon strode up to stand before his place on the couch.

“Good job taking the day off.” He sighed and seated himself next to the workaholic as Markus turned off the device.

“I’m here. I was just waiting for you to finish breakfast.” Markus defended. Simon had happily taken over Carl’s domestic care since the two android’s had returned to the residence; giving Markus time to work and satisfying his programming as a household assistant. “Now,” Markus set his portable on the table, “What would you like to do today?” He smiled, draping his arm over Simon’s shoulders comfortably.

“Enjoy your company.” Simon offered simply, planting a warm kiss on the other android’s cheek.

“Okay, so we can sit on the couch all day then.” Markus teased, grinning.

“If that’s what you want to do.” Simon shrugged, but suddenly moved so that he was straddling Markus’ lap. “I can think of plenty of things to do on the couch.” He was smiling wide, his hands finding the other android’s shoulders. Markus smiled in return.

“I think I like this new, forward, Simon.” He enthused, leaning in for a kiss. Simon took the advance hungrily and brought his hand to Markus’ cheek tenderly.

“I don’t think it’s forward so much as needy.” Simon would have blushed, had he the functionality. He licked into Markus’ mouth and pressed his hips down against him. They interfaced unintentionally, Simon’s desire from the previous day burning anew with the fuel of Markus’ affection. The other android moaned against Simon’s mouth, his hands holding a firm, possessive grasp on Simon’s thighs.Markus moaned with the onslaught of feeling, pulling away from the interface slowly.

“That’s a lot.” Markus frowned, noting Simon’s yellow LED.

“It’s you. Can you blame me?” Simon was grinding slowly against Markus with small but insistent movements. “I want you so much.” He explained. Markus smiled with indulgence and tugged lightly at Simon’s pants.

“Then why don’t you get these off and take me?” He suggested with a sultry tone. Simon backed away to stand and stripped himself, watching with greedy eyes as Markus mirrored him.

With their clothes discarded, Markus pulled Simon close again, their skin deactivating in patches wherever contact was made. He pulled Simon back on top of him on the couch playfully and kissed at the blonde android’s neck lavishly, making Simon hum in delight. He rocked against Markus again, their erections pushing together and making them both moan slightly with the touch. “You are so beautiful.” Markus breathed reverently against Simon’s neck as he took Simon’s cock in hand, stroking it slowly. Simon shuddered, bracing himself with an arm around Markus’ neck. He wrapped his free arm around Simon’s waist to steady him and gave generous strokes, bombarding the interface with nothing more than pure affection and adoration. Simon squirmed in his lap, pushing his hips up for more friction, then down again to chase Markus’ pleasure with his own. Every spike of pleasure that made Markus’ circuits singwas shared and reverberated back and forth between the two of them; a feedback loop of touch and devotion.Simon continued to writhe against Markus, though his movement became erratic as his systems were weighed down with emotion and sensation, surrendering to the other android’s passion.He moaned as he came, synthetic cum dripping between them as Markus chased his own orgasm, hips bucking against Simon’s unyielding form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,!please leave a comment, and leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to thank cheezpotatoe for reaching out to me and offering such kind words about my writing. They helped me see that maybe I don't have to write super hard smut, and that soft smut is just as good. I really feel much more secure in finding my style for smut now, and I have to say I'm happy with the direction I'm going!
> 
> Also, Thank you for reading and please leave prompts @mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
